The present invention relates to electronic price label (EPL) systems, and more specifically to an electronic price label (EPL) price synchronization system and method.
In a traditional retail store, bar code readers rely on price information maintained within a price-lookup (PLU) file. The PLU file is typically stored in a single location at host server.
EPL systems typically include a plurality of EPLs for each merchandise item in a store. EPLs display the price of corresponding merchandise items on store shelves and are typically attached to a rail along the leading edge of the shelves. A store may contain thousands of EPLs to display the prices of the merchandise items. The EPLs are coupled to a central server.
Price mismatch can occur in EPLs if the price in the PLU data file is different than the price displayed by an EPL. Once the price mismatch is detected, the typical method of recovering is to create and execute a price change request.
In a first type of system, information about the EPLs is typically maintained in an EPL data file. The EPL data file contains EPL identification information, item information, and a price checksum which allows EPL price information to be verified. The price checksum is calculated from price information in the PLU file. A price verifier program determines the error by obtaining displayed price information from an EPL and comparing the displayed price information to price information within the checksum.
In a second type of system, the EPL identification number is equal to the PLU number of the item associated with the EPL. No EPL data file is maintained and no checksum verification is possible.
Therefore, it would be desirable to provide an EPL price synchronization system and method which can ensure that the price information in the PLU file is the same price information that is displayed by the EPLs more quickly than store personnel.